Numbuh 2's crush
by twix012
Summary: What happeneds when Numbuh 2 finds out that Cree has a new boyfreind? He takes action by getting a crush on...wait till you read the story. T just to be careful. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1: The new crush!

Hey, this is my first ever story! The first chapter is going to be long, so be ready!

summuary: When Numbuh 2 finds out that Cree has a new boyfriend, he starts liking another girl, and it's in the TreeHouse and her name starts with a 'K'!

Just a minute, hey sector V, which one of you wants to do the honors?

Numbuh 5: If anybody isn't Numbuh 5 would.

Twix012: Okay, go ahead. Don't mind me; I'll be sitting in this chair.

Numbuh 5: This girl doesn't own the KND, and she never will! Plus she wants you to-

Numbuh 4: pushes Numbuh 5 over to the floor -to review and be honest…hey, Numbuh 5 what are you doing with that chair?

Numbuh 5: Numbuh 5 is going to hit you all the way to Japan!

Twix012: HEY! Give me my chair back!

Numbuh 5: Fine. sits chair back on the floor and kicks Numbuh 4 in the back

Numbuh 4: OW! CRUD that hurt!

Numbuh 3: I think it's a good to time to read the story…it's going Rainbow Monkey whack in this room…GIVE ME BACK MY RAINBOW MONKEY LOVER NUMBUH 4! pushes him on the floor and attacks him and grabs the Rainbow Monkey and hugs it

Twix012: Oh-k…anyways…Numbuh 1 for the last time, I don't have robot fly in my room! Sorry, okay, like Numbuh 3 said…read the story…Numbuh 2-stop right there and don't you dare experiment on that DVD player! Gosh, okay- hears my first 'ever' story.

It wasn't soon till everyone will turn 12…a lot of things had happened in the Tree House.

Numbuh 3 had become much more famine; she was still her sweet, go lucky self but she had become a full fledge flirt, and flirted with more boys which made Numbuh 4 jealous 10,000,000,000,000 percent!

Numbuh 4 had had only gotten just 1 inch taller! (A/Nyou'd tink he would of gotten taller, wouldn't you?)But his personality never had changed, but once he got closer to telling Kuki his crush, then Numbuh 5 came in with ice cream. Darn thatcruddy ice cream…

Numbuh 2 had finally gotten over Cree, he found out she had gotten a boy friend, he was so heart broken he once he almost committed suicide by crashing in the ground in one of his new air planes, but when Numbuh 5 found out she told everyone and saved him.

Numbuh 1 had gotten in a bad fight with Lizzie and broke up, they were still pretty much friends though, but Lizzie was getting second thoughts.

Numbuh 5 was almost like Numbuh 3 she had become famine too, but still wasn't a flirt, she still talked as a third person and almost laughed at one of Numbuh 2's pun-it was one about Numbuh 4 losing at a game.

Okay, but enough of that…here comes the story!

Numbuh 2 was thinking hard, it had been 1 month ago when he found out about Cree's 'fantastic, brave, cute, and was ninja teen' boyfriend.

He was still depressed too, it wasn't his fault, and he just had this giant crush on Cree that showed more than Numbuh 4's crush on Numbuh 3-sort of like some one's ego.

He actually never noticed Numbuh 4 had a crush on Numbuh 3, he was to busy with other stuff to notice, like 2x4 technology and all sorts of stuff.

He was sitting on the couch, watching Numbuhs 3 and 4 playing a video game-it looked like Numbuh 3 was winning.

Numbuh 5 was on the couch with her legs crossed and reading a magazine, a girl magazine.

Numbuh 1 was on the space ship onto the moon base, it was secret business for him only, he was going away for 3 days so that meant the rest were having a there break! They haven't had an attack from the adults in weeks so they were trying to grab there free time as much as they could.

Numbuh 2 was looking up at the ceiling, thinking, his eyes slowly scanned the room then his eyes hit a certain Asian girl…then something happened….

Numbuh 2 started getting a wired feeling…right when he looked at Numbuh 3…the same kind of feeling he felt when he had a crush on Cree…then it hit him out of no where…Hoagie P. Gilligan had a new crush! He couldn't believe himself…he and her had been the foster parents of a skunk that would be Bradley…but this? He looked back up at the ceiling and started thinking.

He started a list in his head of things of Numbuh 3 that were good…

1: Numbuh 3 was great at games and always beated Numbuh 4 at it-that was 1 thing in they had in common

2: she accepted that Numbuh 2 was going to be the foster dad of Bradley and he liked that.

3: She was almost always nice to him.

4: she's a flirt…and now he was starting to think she was cuter than any girl he had ever seen.

Well as soon as he agreed with all this, he might as well try to impress her, till he was ready to tell her.

But when he stopped starring at the ceiling from having a brain storm, he noticed that everyone was looking at him.

"What?" he asked looking at Numbuh 3 first.

"It's nothing, but, you haven't said a word sents Numbuh 4 lost at the game-usually you would of bust a gut." Numbuh 5 said looking a little concerned.

"Oh, can't you tell when a guy is having a brain storm? Mrs. Reads a-lot of girl magazines!" he said crossing his arms. "I know Numbuh 4, wouldn't normally have one a Brain Storm." he mumbled quietly and laughed.

"So, now you're laughing?" Numbuh 4 asked frowning; Numbuh 2 stopped laughing when he happen to notice Numbuh 3 smiling at him.

Numbuh 2 smiled back, and laughed nervously and blushed…Numbuh 5 saw this, '_that's the kind of action Numbuh 5 would normally see coming from Numbuh 4…why in the world is Numbuh 2 acting like this!'_ she thought and then another thought came to her, the kind of thought that made her drop her magazine on her lap and make her eyes go wide with shock, '_NUMBUH 2 HAS A CRUSH ON NUMBUH 3! But if Numbuh 4 finds out, I don't know what he would do-but this is getting interesting!' _She thought and calmed down, she rubbed her chin and went in deep thought.

The only one who knew Numbuh 4's crush on Numbuh 3 was Numbuh 5 and Lizzie. Numbuh 1 was always to busy to not notice Numbuh 4's crush.

Later that day, they went to the park...

Numbuh 3 was on one of the two swings-the one next to her was empty…

Numbuh 5 was sitting on top of the jungle gym, talking to some of her other friends.

And Numbuh 4 and 2 were playing baseball.

But when some of the strongest bullies in Cleveland came over, they dragged them off the field.

But something happened when they both happened to noticed Numbuh 3 on one of the two swings they wanted to go over to swing with her but of course…there was only one left…and a big cat fight was about to happen!

"Alright mate, do you REALLY want the last swing?" Numbuh 4 asked desperately and hoped Numbuh 2 would say no.

"You bet!" Numbuh 2 blurted out and blushed.

Numbuh 4 didn't give up so easily…and was a bit confused in Numbuh 2's actions, so before he let Numbuh 2 get away he snatched at his arm.

"What?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"How come you want to swing so bad in the last swing?" he asked. Numbuh 2 blushed for a minute and gulped.

"Okay, if you PROMISE to not tell anybody!" he said quietly.

Numbuh 4 backed up, all the sudden he didn't like the way Numbuh 2 acted, he frowned and gulped. "Oh I swear, I promise!" Numbuh 4 said in a trusting tone of voice.

"Okay…," Numbuh 2 sighed and went over to a large tree just so no one could hear, he sighed again and started telling him.

"_The reason why I want that swing, is…is…because I want to sit next to Numbuh 3. See, earlier, I found out I have a crush on her and I want to spend as much time with her as possible, so she'll like me, and only me! _" Numbuh 2 said quietly as he could, he felt kind of funny talking about that. Numbuh 4 looked at him hard; he could tell Numbuh 2 was being really serious, and he didn't like it! With a nervous feeling Numbuh 2 pulled away and backed up and looked away nervously.

Numbuh 4's eyes went wide and his chin dropped down as much as possible, yep, he was pretty much in shock and mad.

"Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 2 asked noticing the look on his face, that snapped Numbuh 4 out of it, his face went back to normal and he looked away, his eyes were completely covered in his hair-he acted like he was in pain, like a thousand nettles just hitting him on the face, he really didn't like that someone had a crush on the same girl he liked-it just eats him up inside.

"Fine…go ahead…," Numbuh 4 said scornfully, but then he looked up with a big evil grin and stopped Numbuh 2 again.

"You can swing with Numbuh 3, but you have to catch me to get it!" he yelled and took of running to the swing and started laughing hysterically.

"Okay!" Hoagie shouted back and followed him.

Little did the boys know that Numbuh 5 had secretly had been watching and listening closely behind the tree.

"Numbuh 5 knew something like this would happen, when Numbuh 2 finds out about Numbuh 4-boy is there going to be chaos in the Tree House…," she said quietly to herself, she saw Numbuh 4 grab the swing next to Numbuh 3 and smile at her-and Numbuh 2 getting close to blowing up in disappointment.

Numbuh 5 sighed, she was going to be up for a big tug of war, she walked back to her other friends.

Numbuh 2 was bubbling up in anger, he felt like he needed to punch something.

He was right next to the swing set waiting for Numbuh 4 to leave.

He closed his eyes and leaned on the pole and imagined himself punching Numbuh 4 right off the swing, to his surprise he let himself fall to sleep thinking that very thing.

When he woke up there was punching sound and he was standing right next to Numbuh 4's swing and his fist was in the air, and 6 or 7 feet away from the swing in the sand box was Numbuh 4 groaning.

Numbuh 2 and 3's mouth dropped open in shock.

Numbuh 2 back up nervously, "Did I do that?" he asked.

Numbuh 3's mouth closed as she stopped swinging, she nodded in shock.

Numbuh 4 sat up and spit sand out of his mouth and rubbed his back.

Sand fell from his hair and back in the sand.

"Ow." He groaned and stood up and dusted himself off.

"I-am-sooooo-sorry Numbuh 4…I fell asleep, and I must have went sleep walking again." Hoagie apologized and laughed nervously.

"What kind of sleep walker, punches the crud out of me?" Numbuh 4 asked as he walked back to the swing set.

"It was an accident!" Numbuh 3 said protectingly.

Numbuhs 2 and 4 stared at Numbuh 3.

Numbuh 4 was frowning and Numbuh 2 was grinning.

"If you don't mind-I'm going back to the Tree House…," Numbuh 4 mumbled and walked off.

Numbuh 2 smiled and adjusted his goggles and sat in the empty swing next to Numbuh 3.

"Thanks for protecting me Numbuh 3." Numbuh 2 said looking at her.

"You're welcome Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 3 said and started off swinging again.

Numbuh 2 sighed happily, he liked the way she said his code name…he repeated the way she said it again in his head.

"Aren't you going to swing?" Numbuh 3 said interrupting his thoughts, he noticed she was swinging higher and higher.

"Oh, yeah…I was just thinking again." He said and started swinging.

Far off back at the jungle gym, Numbuh 5 was watching. She was surprised how hard Numbuh 2 could punch. She knew that was just the beginning.

Okay, done with that. I'm so happy for myself!

Numbuh 4: I don't like this…

Twix012: Don't worry.

Numbuh 4: Don't worry? DON"T WORRY! I don't think so!

Numbuh 2: I don't know, I sort of like it…

Numbuh 4: Keep away from me until this story is done…

Twix012: So anyways, I get working on the second chapter as soon as can.


	2. Chapter 2: Attack of the Aussie!

Attack from the Aussie!

Okay, I'm back! I've got this whole thing planed out!

The chapter and everything! Oh yeah, I do not own the KND!-it's very obvious really.

Numbuh 4: Why is the 2 chapter called 'Attack from the Aussie'?

Twix012: Oh, you'll see…

Numbuh 4: Ohh, I see. Sounds like I need to go make popcorn!

Numbuh 2: Mmm, I hope it's none of that cheap stuff…

Twix012: Anyways, by the way, I stink at writing Numbuh 4's accent-so you won't be seeing it.

OK, hears the chapter.

Wally was at the Tree House, in his room '_thinking' _things over, he really didn't like the idea of Numbuh 2 getting a huge crush of Numbuh 3, and it really irked him to death!

"That Numbuh 2 has something coming if he thinks he's going to win Numbuh 3's heart! This is serious! I can't let **anyone **become Numbuh 3's boyfriend! Not even my friends! So, some how…I got to find some way of getting Numbuh 3 to like me more by not actually _saying _it." Wally mumbled to himself.

It took him a couple of 20 or 50 minutes to come up with something, as soon as it did he jumped up from his seat pointing his right index finger in the air "THAT'S IT!" he yelled and went down to the main room were Numbuh 2 usually went and waited on the couch.

**Back at the park…**

Numbuh 2 was having loads of fun, and for Numbuh 3 lets say in her term, she was having 'Oodles' of fun!

And for Numbuh 5-she was keeping a sharp eye on them, just to make sure.

As Kuki was getting higher and higher on her swing she saw the slide and admittedly wanted to go, so as she was up in the air she jumped-but she was supposed to land in the sand box like Numbuh 4 did, but missed way over it, and hit the hard ground had first with tumble!

"NUMBUH 3!" yelled Numbuhs 5 and 2 at the same time.

Numbuh 2 slid out his swing, Numbuh 5 jumped off the jungle gym and the both came running.

Numbuh 3 was on the ground, she sat up with her arms and hands holding her up, but just barely because she was dizzy.

"You ok numbuh 3?" Numbuh 5 asked coming next to her.

Numbuh 2 towered over with a very concerned look on his face.

"No! My head hurts!" Kuki said laying back as she covered her face with her long green sleeves.

"Kuki? Kuki? How many fingers am I holding up?" Numbuh 2 asked holding up 4 fingers on both of his hands.

Kuki took her ands of her face and looked, she squinted her eyes.

"Umm, 4! NO! WAIT! 20! Hold on…its 3! Somethings wrong with my head!" Kuki cried as she pulled her sleeves back on her face and whined.

"Chill girl! You're just dizzy; c'mon we better go and get you to the med-lab." Numbuh 5 said motioning Numbuh 2 to help get Numbuh 3 on her feet.

When they got inside the tree house, it started off as absolute quiet.

"Wares Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 2 asked looking around the room, but then he was hit by as certain Aussie!

"RRRAAAARRR!" Numbuh 4 yelled as he jumped off Numbuh 2 and jumped back on the couch nearly making everyone but Numbuh 5 faint.

"NUMBUH 4! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Numbuh 5 shouted.

What started off as a frowning mouth with clenched teeth turned out to be grin on Numbuh 4's face, he busted out laughing, and he fell back on the floor and still laughed?

"Numbuh 2! You should of seen your face! You were all like 'AHH'! And I was all like 'RRRAARRR'! You really deserved it!" Numbuh 4 said slowly calming down from laughing.

"'Deserved' it? Numbuh 2 didn't need to be 'attacked' by an Aussie!" Numbuh 5 shouted.

Kuki leaned on the wall next to the door; watching-she thought it was funny.

Numbuh 2 was sitting on the floor listening and watching, pretty much knocked out in confusion.

Numbuh 4 frowned and rolled his eyes under his blond hair, he looked at Numbuh 3 she looked beat, dizzy, except she was blurting out a weak smile.

"Hey, what happened to Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 4 asked concerned while making up excuse.

"Oh, when she was swinging she jumped out and hit the ground, hard, so we gotta get her to the med-lab-and we would have been there know if you haven't attacked Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 5 said frowning.

"Well SOR-_RY_!" Numbuh 4 said putting his fists on his hips.

Numbuh 2 got up, adjusted his goggles and rushed to Numbuh 3 to help her on her feet, when she tried to walk.

Numbuh 4 clenched his teeth together in anger and jumped off the couch and ran to help Numbuh 3 too; Numbuh 2 raised his left eyebrow and shrugged.

"Thanks you two," Kuki said blushing, making the two other boys blush along with her.

"C'mon, we got no time for this! Let's go." Abby said frowning as she rushed out-they followed.

Okay, I'm finished with the second chapter! Please review!

Numbuh 4: Hey! Who ate all the popcorn?

Numbuh 2: Um-heh…that would be me!

Twix012: Alright, tanks for reading this chapter, I appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3: Who ate the last Pop Tart?

Who ate the last Pop Tart? 

Okay, tanks for the two reviews! This is the third chapter, I have no idea how long this going to get.

Numbuh 1! Do the honors, since you haven't been herd of the story.

Numbuh 1: Okay, thanks, anyways, she doesn't own KND but I'm the leader of sector V!

Twix012: EVERYONE KNOWS THAT, don't you know some people have TVs out there?

Numbuh 1: Duh!

Numbuh 3: I want to read the chapter know!

Twix012: Oh, yeah...okay on with the story!

Numbuh 4: Hold on! Do you know who is going to win Numbuh 3?

Twix012: Boy do I ever…

Numbuh 5: And she can't tell you yet!

Numbuh 4: Crud…know hurry up with that story!

Numbuh 2: Yeah, I got more popcorn and everything! Anyone want some soda?

Twix012: Yeah! Anyways hears the story!

1234512345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

"Okay! That should do it!" Numbuh 5 said smiling.

Numbuh 3 had a bandage on her forehead and was pretty much asleep from her medicine, laying on one of those beds you see in hospitals (A/N I can't remember the name)

"How long will she be sleeping?" Numbuh 4 asked right before Numbuh 2 could.

"Ummm, about 1 hour Numbuh 5 thinks-or half an hour" Numbuh 5 said tilting her red hat down.

"Urgh, whatever…," Numbuh 4 mumbled crossing his arms, he was ready for any action Numbuh 2 was about to pull.

"Oh man! I'm starving! This calls for a super snack!" Numbuh 2 blurted out, holding his stomach and ran out the door.

"Yeah, Numbuh 5 is a bit hungry herself," Numbuh 5 said walking out the door leaving Numbuh 4.

He looked over at Numbuh 3, and then back at the door way to make sure no one was watching and walked over to Numbuh 3.

"Get better soon, and wake up soon-and please don't choose Numbuh 2." Numbuh 4 whispered to the sleeping Numbuh 3.

He backed up; he didn't have the need to leave just yet, so he pulled a chair sat beside her.

It wasn't to long till he got a little bit bored; he knew Numbuh 3 was okay-he just didn't want Numbuh 2 to steal his seat when Numbuh 3 wakes up, but this was just to boring for him!

'_I am not leaving! But I'm SOOOOO bored! And I'm getting hungry too!' _he thought, he took a look at Numbuh 3, then again at the door ten let out a big sigh.

Tree minutes later, Numbuh 4 had enough of sitting, so without thinking he gave Numbuh 3 a small kiss on her head and ran out of that room! (A/N Aw, ¾ ness!)

When he got in the kitchen were Numbuh 2 and 5 were, he slid across the floor and grabbed a pop tart box and stuck his hand in to get a pop tart-to his surprise they were all gone!

"HEY! WHO ATE THE LAST POP TART?" Numbuh 4 shouted taking his hand out turning out holding air.

Numbuh 5 and 2 burst out laughing, "I did!" Numbuh 5 said after throwing part of a pop tart in her mouth.

"That's not funny! I was planning to eat that before you did!" he yelled pointing a finger at her.

"Well, you snooze you loose!" she said grinning.

"I wasn't sleeping-Numbuh 3 is…," Numbuh 4 mumbled under his breath as he crossed his arms.

"Hey look what I found! More pop tarts!" Numbuh 2 said taking them out of the shelf.

"Gimme that, I'm hungry." Numbuh 4 said snatching the box from Numbuh 2.

**Half an hour later…**

Numbuh 3 woke up rubbing her head.

No one was in the room.

"GUYS!" Numbuh 3 yelled. She wasn't sure if she was allowed to get up yet.

**In the main room…**

Numbuhs 4, 2 and 5 were all watching TV on the couch.

"Hey? You hear that?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Uh-huh, it must be Numbuh 3." Numbuh 2 said flipping off the TV.

"Well what in the crud are we sitting around for?" Numbuh 4 said getting up and leaving.

"I'll race you!" Numbuh 2 shouted.

"Oh you're on!" Numbuh 4 said grinning and they were off!

"_Boys_…," Numbuh 5 mumbled getting up from the couch and walked after them.

123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

Okay, that's the end of that chapter…I'll be updating a lot so you don't have to wait.

Numbuh 4: Okay, tell me why you made me do that!

Twix012: Do what.

Numbuh 4: kiss…never mind…

Twix012: Heh, anyways, please review if you want!


	4. Chapter 4: Numbuh 3's point of view

Numbuh 3's point of view

Hello! I think this chapter is going to be on Numbuh 3 this time, I think it's going to be from her point of view-sort of like a diary I guess.

Umm oh yeah, I do not own KND only Mr. Warburton does.

Numbuh 5: Great, know get on with the story!

Twix012: Okay, okay don't get all testy on me.

Numbuh 3: I'm going to tell the story?

Twix012: Yup! Well only this chapter that is and part of it.

Numbuh 4: Know on with the story!

Twix012: HEY that's my line!

Numbuh 4: Heh, heh…

Twix012: Read the story will ya?

1234512345123451234512345123451234512345

Numbuh 2 has been really nice to me, well ever since I won the video game earlier.

He acts funny ever know and then, like when I looked at him, he laughed, smiled back then blushed, could he have a….na!-it couldn't be.

It wasn't to long ago when I woke up and called then both Numbuh 4 and 2 came in my room panting, I think they were racing or something- but no I'm in the main room watching TV and guess whose both sitting next to me?

Numbuh 4 and 2!

And guess what, they even raced to see who could sit next to me first!

I was to busy watching my favorite cartoon to notice, but Numbuh 2 ended to be next to my right side and Numbuh 4 to be on my left side.

Right know there both watching TV with me, and Numbuh 5 has been really quiet too…like some spooky spy…

What in the Rainbow Monkey world? Numbuh 2 just put his closets arm around my shoulder.

"Numbuh 2…," I say looking at him, I think I'm blushing because my cheeks feel warm.

"What?" he asked, like he did nothing…

I noticed Numbuh 4 wasn't paying attention-I wonder what he would say if he saw.

"You have your arm around my shoulder…," I reminded him then pointed as his hand.

"Yeah-um I knew that." He said blushing.

I looked back down at Numbuh 4, to my surprise he was NOW looking!

He was starring blankly at the hand around my shoulder that belonged to Numbuh 2.

Then all of a sudden a real angry look appeared on his face.

"Um, you okay Numbuh 4?" I asked.

He didn't say anything.

Numbuh 2 noticed, "Yeah, you okay?" he asked.

"I'M-JUST-FINE!" he said clenching his teeth together; I don't think he was telling the truth.

That was it; I brushed Numbuh 2 hand off my shoulder, why in the Rainbow Monkey wonder are they acting this way?

I looked at Numbuh 2 who had blank expression, then back a Numbuh 4 who looked like he was'cooling' down.

I'm wondering…did I do something wrong? And why did Numbuh 2 put his arm my shoulder-it's just not natural! Maybe I am right! Maybe Numbuh 2 _does _have a crush on me! I'll just have to be a good girl and ask.

"Numbuh 2…," I said smiling.

"Yeah Numbuh 3?" he asked.

"I just noticed this…but do you have, like a _crush _on me or something?" I asked and took a quick look at Numbuh 4-just to see how he was adjusting to this.

He seemed a little interested in it but he was frowning, I looked back at Numbuh 2 who was blushing.

"Yes Numbuh 3…I do." He said then sighed-in relief- I think.

"Numbuh 5 knew it!" Numbuh 5 popping out of no where…probably the halls.

Whoa, he said it. Weird, I don't know what to say.

I smiled why was I smiling? I'm not sure if this is good feeling or bad…I need my Rainbow Monkey!

I looked down at Numbuh 4 again; he was looking at everyone blankly with a wide mouth.

"Well?" Numbuh 5 answered. I was pretty quiet; I think they were waiting on me to talk. WELL WHAT IS THERE TO SAY? I didn't want his feeling by saying: Oh, I don't feel the same way for you.'! That would be mean!

"I think I'm going to think this over…," I said breaking the silence.

So I got up and left to my room…it was all very new.

123451234512345123451234512345

Whoa, finally he tells the truth…don't worry ¾ fans. That was a short, weak chapter, sorry. Review me what you think. Anyways to tell you the truth I'm not very fond of this chapter, to much silence and shock.

Numbuh 4: You're telling me!

Twix012: By the way, thanks to the reviewers who reviewed, much appreciated-even though there isn't much reviews.


	5. Chapter 5: Who should she choose?

Who should she pick? 

Hey, anyways just so you know this will be normal chapter were I'll be telling it.

Numbuh 4: And?...

Twix012: Shhh!…I wasn't finished! Yeah, like I was about to say before I was _rudely _interrupted, thanks for the reviews, I just can't say that any better.

Numbuh 2: Yeah, and she does not own KND!

Twix012: What Numbuh 2 said.

Numbuh 3: Hears her chapter!

Twix012: I feel slow for some reason…

123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

Poor Numbuh 3 was in her room pacing back a fourth, she was a little confused.

She didn't know if she should become Numbuh 2's girlfriend (A/N why does that sound weird to me?) or still be his best friend.

She didn't want to hurt his feelings if she said no.

Then if she did become his girlfriend, she would be lying to herself because deep inside she had feeling for Numbuh 4!

"What am I going to do?" she shouted to herself.

She sat on the end of her bed and went in deep thought.

**Back in the main room…**

"Did I say something wrong?" Numbuh 2 asked looking at Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5.

"Maybe you did you just happened to think-oh I don't know-she might not have the same feelings for you!" Numbuh 5 asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I did…that's why I'm going to make it up to her." Numbuh 2 said getting up from the couch.

Numbuh 4 was a little relieved that Numbuh 3 didn't say yes to becoming Numbuh 2's boyfriend. Then on the other hand he was still worried what her answer might be when she came back.

"I'm going to talk to Numbuh 3." Numbuh 2 said, but was stopped by Numbuh 5.

"No you wont, that girl needs to figure this for herself. So don't anybody go in her room!" she said blocking his way.

"Fine, I'll just watch TV instead, if you're going to be like that." He said sitting back down.

Numbuh 4 glared at Numbuh 2 and looked away, '_I don't like him right know.' _He thought looking at the floor.

"I'm going in my room if you don't mind." He mumbled and walked off to his room.

"What's up with him?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"You got Numbuh 5, why don't you think about it." She said ad flipped on the TV.

All day was quiet around the Tree House, Numbuh 4 was sort of upset, Numbuh 3 was brainstorming, Numbuh 2 was thinking how everything was going to work out and Numbuh 5 was, well just say she was still keeping an eye out for what was going to happen next.

That night at 9:00 _almost _everyone was asleep

Except two kids

He couldn't stop thinking what Numbuh 3's answer would be. Would she'll say no or yes?

"Crud, what is she going to say?" he mumbled.

He knew Numbuh 5 said not go in Numbuh 3's room-but this was just irking him so bad.

He jumped off from his bed/arena and ran out to Numbuh 3's room.

She was trying to go to sleep, but she was brainstorming too much to even lay down.

"Numbuh 3?" he asked as soon as he came in her room, Numbuh 3 was sitting on her bed thinking in the dark.

She didn't seem to hear.

"Numbuh 3?" he asked a little louder. She looked up, "Hi Numbuh 4!" she said in a cheery voice.

He smiled weakly. "Listen I've been thinking…about what I'm going to choose." She said getting up.

"No you don't have to tell me…OH WAIT! Tell me! Tell me!" Numbuh 4 said jumping up and down in panic.

"Nooooo, not until tomorrow, I'm going to wait till everybody is awake-but anyways, why did you come?" she asked sweetly.

"Uhhh, to say…good-night?" he answered shrugging.

"Aw, that's so sweet Numbuh 4!" she said blushing a little pink, and with that she gave him small, weak hug and pulled away.

He blushed a bit of red. "Yeah, I'll just go know…," he said and rushed off back to his room to go to sleep.

Numbuh 3 giggled, "That Numbuh 4 is silly sometimes…," she said going back to her bed, and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

1234512345123451234512345123451234512345

Yeah, that's the chapter! Hmm, oh yeah Numbuh 1 will be in the end so wait.

Once again, thanks to the people who reviewed and will review.

I 'm kind of tired, that's why this chapter is kind of 'uhhh'and short I went to sleep at 5 something AM-the longest I've ever stayed up!


	6. Chapter 6: drama, jealousy and fun!

Drama, jealously and fun.

Okay! Yeah, um-again thanks for the people who reviewed-sorry but I just had to get that off my chest! Oh, and I don't own KND, like everyone else at fan fiction.

Numbuh 1: This story seems a little plain without me.

Twix012: Get off my back! Like I said, you'll be at the ending!

Numbuh 1: But it's at the _ending_!

Twix012: I know what I'm doing so just, stop that.

Numbuh 2: Yeah, I think this story is getting interesting…

Numbuh 3: On with the story!

Twix012: Hey! What's up with these people stealing my lines?

Numbuh 4: Just shut up and get on with the cruddy story will ya?

Twix012: WELL I NEVER!

Numbuh 5: Just everyone back off and get on with story!

Twix012: That's fine with me! Oh ¾ fans…I have to warn you on some parts of this chapter, it might have some light 3/2ness…but still, don't worry!

1234523451234512345123451234513451234512345

Numbuh 5 woke up at 7:00 in the morning. She rubbed her eyes and walked out of her room and to the kitchen.

She looked out of the window, it was raining, hard.

She groaned, and flipped on the light.

She wasn't too hungry right now so she just sat down at the table and started reading out of her girl magazine, it wouldn't be long till she be reading out of a girl-_teen-_magazines, she shivered at the thought.

Suddenly there was high pitch 'hello!' Sound coming from the opening at the door.

Numbuh 5 jumped and peeped from her magazine.

It was Numbuh 3.

"Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 5 answered putting her magazine on the table.

"Yeah?" Numbuh 3 answered back.

"What are you doing up so early? You usually sleep to almost the afternoon!" she said raising her left eyebrow.

"It's that _early_? It must have been that I couldn't sleep that long!" she said smirking mischievously.

"Why?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"I know what I'm going to say to Numbuh 2!" she said grinning as she walked to the table and sat in front of Numbuh 5.

"Like _what_?" Numbuh 5 asked desperately.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, until everyone is awake." She said smiling ear to ear.

"Okay…_I think_." Numbuh 5 answered frowning as she started reading her magazine again.

It wasn't to long till Numbuh 3 made a real bored sighing noise.

Numbuh 5 looked up from her magazine only showing her eyes, "Why don't you wake up Numbuh 2 and 4 for breakfast?" Numbuh 5 suggested.

Numbuh 3 gasped happily, "Good idea Numbuh 5!" she said bouncing out of her chair almost making it fall to the floor and ran out singing "_I'm going to wake Numbuh 4 and 2!" _

She decided to wake up Numbuh 2 first since he was the first to go to sleep and Numbuh 4 was the last to sleep-you do the math.

She came into Numbuh 2's room, and tip toed over to the ladder that went up to his bed/ airplane.

When she did get up to his bed/airplane, she noticed he was about to yawn.

"_Numbuh 2?_" she whispered.

He yawned and turned from Numbuh 3's side.

"Numbuh 2." She said a little louder.

He made a long annoying snore and plopped his pillow over his head.

"NUMBUH 2! YOU'RE AIRPLANE BED IS ON FIRE!" she yelled getting annoyed herself.

Numbuh 2 screamed the words "FIRE IMPS!" sitting up quickly making his pillow falling on his lap.

Numbuh 3 burst out laughing, "I got you so bad!" she said giggling.

Numbuh 2 started panting then slower till he stopped; he looked at Numbuh 3 and glared.

"Don't scare me like that!" he said putting his pillow back in its place.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist, besides you wouldn't wake up!" she said chuckling.

He frowned, and looked at the clock beside him and back at Numbuh 3.

"Why did you wake me up so early?" he demanded.

"Why? Because Numbuh 5 suggested that I should." She said stopping laughing.

"Fine," he groaned.

"Oh yeah, she also said I should wake you up for breakfast." She added.

Before Numbuh 3 could say another thing Numbuh 2 zipped out of his bed airplane and down the ladder making Numbuh 3 lose her grip onto the ladder were only one hand was hanging on!

As soon as Numbuh 2 got to the door he herd Numbuh 3 scream.

He turned to see poor Numbuh 3 hanging on to the ladder with one hand for her life.

"Numbuh 3!" he squeaked.

She closed her eyes, "I think I'm losing grip!" she shouted and didn't dare open her eyes.

"Don't worry Numbuh 3! This used to happen to me all the time!" he shouted.

"What happened?" she shouted.

"I had a trampoline to catch my fall!" he yelled.

"WELL? CAN'T YOU GET IT?" she yelled back as she felt her thumb and index finger slip from the ladder.

"NO! I kind of threw it out!" he shouted back. Soon Numbuh 5 was in there room.

"What happened?" she asked quickly.

"Numbuh 3 suggested breakfast and lost her grip." He said not paying attention, but only keeping his eyes on Numbuh 3.

"Huh?" she asked, but before anyone could say anything more Numbuh 3 screamed as the third finger slipped- that was it, she couldn't hold on anymore!

She screamed as she fell down.

"I'll catch her!" Numbuh 2 acting like a hero he read form his comic books.

And luckily, he did!

She fell into his arms right when Numbuh 4 came in! (A/N uh-oh…)

"WHAT IN THE CRUD'S SAKE ARE YOU TWO DOING?" he shouted walking over to Numbuh 3 and 2, he alarms going off in his head going '_BACK AWAY FROM THE GIRL!' _with red and yellow lights blinking off and on dramatically.

Numbuh 3 still had her eyes closed tight and shaking.

Numbuh 2 looked at Numbuh 4 and dropped Numbuh 3.

Numbuh 3 opened her eyes, and looked at Numbuh 4 and 2 then Numbuh 5.

Before anyone could say anymore Numbuh 3 jumped up and ran to Numbuh 4 and hugged him tight, but not to tight.

Numbuh 4 blushed red scarlet, "What's going on?" he shouted not stopping Numbuh 3 from giving him a hug, or whatever she was doing because she had closed her eyes again frowning.

Numbuh 2 sighed, "Okay, Numbuh 3 woke me up, she said that Numbuh 5 suggested that she should wake me up for breakfast, so that's when I went running and made Numbuh 3 lose her balance, so she fell from the ladder and I caught her and bla, bla, bla, bla, bla!" he explained-uh well sort of.

"Oh, so that's why Numbuh 3 is all scared." He said looking at Numbuh 3 who was still clinging to him.

"Numbuh 5 is had enough of this drama…let's go get some breakfast." Numbuh 5 said and walked out of the room.

"Uh-Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 4 asked patting Numbuh 3's right shoulder.

She looked up with small tears in her eyes.

"You O.K.?" he asked.

Numbuh 2 crossed his arms in jealously, first Numbuh 3 was in his arms, the next, Numbuh 4's arms-and he hated it.

"Can we just get some breakfast already?" he said walking to the door glaring at Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 3 and 4 pulled away from each other blushing.

"Yeah, erm." Numbuh 4 mumbled and rushed out the room blushing with Numbuh 3 not far behind.

12345123451234512345123451234512345

Yay! Okay, I thought that was good place for the ending of this chapter.

Numbuh 4: Not really.

Twix012: Don't look at me that way! I am not going continue that fast!

Numbuh 4: Fine whateva. Oh and review.

Twix012: Man if one more person steals anymore of my lines I am not going to let them off that easily!

Numbuh 4: You better hurry up on that next chapter!

Twix012: Why? Because that's when Numbuh 3 tells her answer about Numbuh 2? Oopsie! You weren't supposed to know that yet! (Pulls out memory sucking gun an shoots it at the screen)

Twix012: Did it work?

Numbuh 1: I don't think so.

Twix012: Fudge cakes! Oh well…please review.


	7. Chapter 7: Pinky swear

Pinky swear

Here it is! Chapter 7!

Numbuh 4: Finally!

Twix012: Okay, I'm going to ignore him for a little bit. Oh yeah, I do not own KND! But I would like it if Mr. Warburton would make some more 3 and 4 episodes!

Numbuh 4: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Twix012: I don't own KND.

Numbuh 4: After that…

Twix012: I would like it.

Numbuh 4: Some more, some more after that.

Twix012: Ohhh, I would like it if Mr. Warburton would make more _3 and 4 _episodes.

Numbuh 4: DON'T SAY THAT AGAIN!

Twix012: Fine…I won't say; I would like it Mr. Warburton would make more _3 and 4 _episodes!

Numbuh 4: ON WITH THE CRUDDY STORY YOU CRUDDY SHEILA!

Twix012: Whatever. I just better not hear those words come out of your mouth again!

123451234512345123451234512345

Numbuh 5, 2, 3 and 4 had just eaten breakfast.

Numbuh 4 was still thinking about Numbuh 3 would say, it was pretty much the same with others too.

Everyone but Numbuh 3 was quiet. Everyone was in the main room doing there own thing. Numbuh 5 was reading her magazine, again. Numbuh 2 was reading a Yipper comic book, he was sitting next Numbuh 3, on her left side. Numbuh 4 was sitting next to Numbuh 3 too, pretty much on her right side, he was watching cartoons with Numbuh 3.

"Numbuh 3." Numbuh 5 said flipping around the pages of her magazine.

"What Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 3 answered not taking her eyes off the TV screen.

"When are you going to tell us how you feel about Numbuh 2? Everyone is awake and right hear!" she said looking up at Numbuh 3.

That got the two boy's attention.

Everyone was looking at Numbuh 3 who was watching TV.

When she looked at them she raised her eyebrows.

"What! Ohhh, okay, I guess I should tell you know." She said and took in a deep breath.

She turned off the TV and stood up and exhaled.

For some reason both of the boys got nervous and stomach twisting feelings.

"Numbuh 2, and Numbuh 4-you pinky swear you won't get mad or sad in what I'm about to say?" she said holding out her left pinky.

"Numbuh 3, are you serious?" Numbuh 5 asked a little sarcastically.

"Uh-huh." Numbuh 3 said nodding.

"So you two pinky swear?" Numbuh 3 asked turning to the boys.

They nodded and pinky swore on was she about say. (A/N I'm just making you wait longer!)

"Numbuh 2…you're…a… really….really….great friend, a best friend….and… I…I…um…," she stuttered nervously, for some reason, she couldn't the words out.

Numbuh 4's stomach was going in tight knots and his hands were going clammy.

"Say something…," he mumbled quietly under his breath.

"Numbuh 2…I…I'm sorry…I just don't you see you as my boyfriend…," she said quietly. A sad, knocked down, pushed you away; look appeared on Numbuh 2's face, t made Numbuh 3 feel so bad.

She suddenly gave him hug. "I hope you forgive me Numbuh 2." She said quietly and pulled away.

Numbuh 2 smiled weakly and nodded.

Numbuh 3 looked at Numbuh 4 who looked relieved.

"I'm glad that's over!" Numbuh 4 sighed flipping the TV back on.

Numbuh 3 glanced at Numbuh 5, she was smiling then glanced down at her magazine.

She looked over at Numbuh 2 who was continuing reading the yipper comic book; she could tell he was upset.

Numbuh 3 looked back at the TV knowing that there little '_love_' problem wasn't over yet.

123451234512345123451234512345

This isn't over yet! You just wait!

Numbuh 2: Numbuh 2 guy is on the job! When there's trouble! I'm there!

Twix012: Huh?

Numbuh 2: Don't ask…

Twix012: Okay, review if you want, I'll be waiting!

DCFDTL: I thought it was _boring_…

Twix012: HEY! No evil quests aloud! Get them out of hear!

Numbuh 1: It'll be my pleasure!


	8. Chapter 8: Numbuh 2, the boy Hulk

Numbuh 2, the boy Hulk

Hey! Here it is!

Numbuh 5: Numbuh 5 just can't wait!

Twix012: Me too.

Numbuh 1: So get going on it!

Twix012: Ah-hem. Just because you're the leader of sector V, you can't boss me around!

Numbuh 1: You're writing this story? No?

Twix012: Ohh, right- anyways hears the story. By the way, I don't own KND or The Hulk, so there.

12345123451234512345123451234512345

It was the next day, and Numbuh 2 had been very quiet since Numbuh 3 said no-he even locked himself in his own room. The rest were getting worried.

**During lunch…**

Everyone was at the dinner table eating-except for a certain Numbuh 2.

"Were in the crud is Numbuh 2! He _never _misses lunch!" Numbuh 4 complained.

"First of, this is dinner-second of all go get Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 5 barked.

"I knew it was dinner! And besides Numbuh 2 wont talk to me." He said crossing his arms. "Just do it!" she ordered. "Fine, if our going to be so lazy." He said getting up from his chair. "You know it's not very good for Numbuh 2 to holding in all that pressure." Numbuh 3 said after Numbuh 4 left.

"Yeah, and you know what happened he figured out my sister got a boyfriend-the boy almost killed himself!" numbuh 5 said in a worried tone.

**With Numbuh 4…**

Numbuh 4 knocked on Numbuh 2's door.

Nothing was herd.

"NUMBUH 2! Aren't you hungry?" Numbuh 4 snapped banging on the door.

Numbuh 4 didn't stop banging till Numbuh 2 opened the door.

Soon after 4 or 5 minutes Numbuh 2 opened the door with angry, scorn look on his face.

"Whoa! Why so angry?" Numbuh 4 asked backing up.

"Is that _all _you came to ask me!" He said crossing his arms. (A/N whoa! It's like Numbuh 2 has been replaced with negative Numbuh 2 with negative Numbuh 3's anger!)

"No, Numbuh 5 told me to tell you it's time for dinner." Numbuh 4 explained putting his hands on his hips.

"I'll just pick up my dinner and eat in my room. Is that okay, punk." He barked and walked off to the dinner room.

"Well someone is acting like bully." Numbuh 4 mumbled and walked off to the kitchen himself.

When Numbuhs 2 and 4 got to the dinner room everyone noticed Numbuh 2's angry expression they even noticed when he was walking his feet banged on the floor.

"Yo Numbuh 2 whats up with you?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Everything…," he mumbled putting the food in his plate.

"He's been like Hulk ever since I got him out of his cruddy room." Numbuh 4 said.

Suddenly Numbuh 2 turned around with flames in his eyes.

He came to Numbuh 4 and punched him right in the left eye! Causing Numbuh 4 to fall back in his chair with a loud bang!

"NUMBUH 2! Control yourself!" Numbuh 5 shouted pulling Numbuh 2 by his pilot's cap.

Numbuh 4 groaned holding his eye as moving out of the chair; he sat up and looked at Numbuh 2, 3 and 5 with his right eye.

"Are you okay Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 3 asked running over to Numbuh 4.

All of a sudden they a herd a door open from the main room.

Everyone paused and quieted down, "Who was that?" Numbuh 3 asked breaking the silence.

At that minute everyone rushed out of the dinner room and to the main room to see…

"Numbuh 1!" Numbuhs 2, 3, 4 and 5 shouted.

Numbuh 1 opened his mouth to say something till he saw Numbuh 4 take his hand off his eye showing a black eye.

"Numbuh 4! What happened?" he asked.

"Huh? What? Ohh…my eye…well…it was…um…," he said knowing it would be hard to believe for Numbuh 1 that Numbuh 2 turned into the Hulk and went right on and punched him in the eye.

"Numbuh 2 punched him!" Numbuh 3 blurted out right before anyone could slap her mouth.

Numbuh 1's face went blank, "Numbuh 2? You did that?" he asked.

Numbuh 2 nodded disappointed in himself, his conscience was now getting to him.

"How? Why? And please don't do that again!" He demanded.

"It's a looonng story, but Numbuh 5 will tell you."

**15 or 16 minutes later…**

"Whoa, so that explains it." Numbuh 1 said rubbing the back of his head.

"Numbuh 4, I'm sorry man." Numbuh 2 apologized.

"Fine with me." Numbuh 4 said crossing his arms.

"Can we have dinner know?" Numbuh 2 asked after hearing his stomach growl.

"On one condition." Numbuh 4 said stopping him.

"What's that?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Never fall in love with numbuh 3 again…," he warned pointing a finger.

"I promise." He said.

"_Because she's mine." _Numbuh 4 whispered in Numbuh 2 ear as quiet as possible.

"What did you say?" Numbuh 2 asked.

Numbuh 4 laughed, "Nothing Hulk." He said and ran off to the dinner room.

"Hey, it's _Hoagie_!" Numbuh 2 complained.

**Okay, 2 weeks later…**

Numbuhs 2, 4, 3 and 1 had been invited to Numbuh 5's house for dinner.

And right after they walked in Cree busted in the house crying and pushed the five kids out of the way running up to her room.

"Oh, dear I better go see whats wrong with her, with all those tears and what not." Mr. Lincoln said running after his oldest daughter.

Everyone shrugged.

A bit later they found out Cree had been dumped by her boyfriend.

"Man that's sad, even for my sister." Numbuh 5 said feeling just a _little _bit sad.

Again Numbuh 2 was starting to feel in love? With Cree? He thought he gotten over her, well-oh well. He smiled and ran to Cree saying "Ohhh Creee!"

Numbuh 4 slapped his face in his hands and mumbled "Not again…,"

END TRANSMISSION

123451234512345123451234512345

Twix012: And it's over! The end!

Numbuh 4: How come I kept getting punched by Numbuh 2?

Twix012: Just because, it was my idea. Deal with it.

Numbuh 3: YAY! I liked it!

Twix012: Thanks Numbuh 3. See Numbuh 1, you were in the story.

Numbuh 1: Yeah, only on the last chapter.

Twix012: Just be thankful you were even in my first story.

Numbuh 5: Yeah Numbuh 1, why don't you just chill-Numbuh 5 is doin' it.

Twix012: Okay, review if you want-it would make me very happy if you did.


End file.
